


Evening Show

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Porn Watching, Possessive Behavior, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a creature of habit so he should be upstairs in about ten minutes.  No rush, Peter’s comfortable with his front row seat for tonight’s performance.</p>
<p>My contribution to Masturbation May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Show

The wolf makes himself comfortable on the roof just outside the boy’s window.  His boy’s window, although neither of them acknowledge that, not yet.  


Peter can smell Stiles downstairs, alone in the house.  Stiles is a creature of habit - at least when they’re not being chased by supernatural things - so he should be upstairs in about ten minutes.  No rush, Peter’s comfortable with his front row seat for tonight’s performance.

Or as comfortable as he can be on the flat roof outside the bedroom, facing Stiles’ backyard.  The next door neighbor could probably see him, but Peter’s been on their roof, too, and the window is for a seldom-used guest room. It’s decorated in a horrible early American-colonial motif and Peter thinks it’s either why they seldom have guests or it’s an ingenious plan to keep guests away; knowing humans, probably the former.

The roof would be more comfortable if there wasn’t the stink of all the other pack members here, although it’s mostly just from going in and out of Stiles’ room.  The only one that’s truly offensive is from Scott who has apparently done everything short of actually pissing on the roof in an effort to claim possession of Stiles.  Not in the same way that Peter feels possessive of the boy; Scott’s markers are clearly directed to Peter saying “hands off.”  As though Peter cares about his opinion.

He finally hears Stiles come up the stairs, turning on the bedside lamp as he comes into the room.  Peter flattens himself on the roof, belly down, so he has a good view. Stiles putters around his room for a few minutes, before he shucks off his jeans and leaves them in a pile with a sock stuck in each leg. He yawns and rubs his stomach for a minute, slipping his fingers into the elastic of his boxers before they join the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. 

Wearing just a t-shirt, Stiles grabs his laptop and flops down on the bed, kicking off the covers.  He sets the laptop on his stomach and Peter can hear as he mutters “no, no, not tonight,” looking for what he wants.  He smiles, eyebrows raised, when he finds it, wiggling a little more into the bed, setting the laptop next to him.  It’s facing the window, and Peter’s curious what tonight’s feature will be; some nights it’s straight porn, other nights it’s beautiful women and lately it’s been gay porn.  Apparently that’s Stiles’ choice tonight, it looks like drill sergeant and young recruit.  How sweet.

Peter’s eyes are glued to him as Stiles starts by rubbing his belly, dipping lower to tug on his half-hard cock.  After a minute, Stiles reaches under his mattress and pulls out a bottle of lube.  It’s a drug store brand and Peter would use something more special on him, but it’s certainly better than hand lotion. Stiles pours some of the liquid on his cock, spreading it with his hand.  He’s gentle to start with, like he’s experimenting to see what he’d like tonight.

He starts to stroke himself more surely, hips rising slightly, with each stroke, fucking into his hand. The video continues to play, but Stiles only glances at it occasionally, concentrating on his own fist.  He pushes his shirt up and rubs a hand over a flat brown nipple, moaning as he gives it a pinch, leaving behind a bit of shine from the lube.

The wolf continues to watch, unable to stop his hips from pushing onto the shingles as he watches his boy pull on his cock and move his hand to roll his balls, going back to use two long fingers to circle the head of his cock.

Stiles bucks his hips more, fucking into his hand, his whimpers and quiet groans increasing as he speeds up, closer to his release.  He moves one leg up, temporarily blocking Peter’s view, and then stretches further reaching a hand down running two fingers around his hole.  

Peter watches as Stiles touches himself, eyes shut and gasping, slipping just the tip of one finger in as he tugs himself with his other hand.  It’s only a couple more thrusts forward and back until Stiles comes hard, shooting on his hand and belly. He continues to stroke himself through the aftershocks, shuddering and slowly getting his breath back, trailing his fingers through the mess on his stomach.  When he brings his fingers to his mouth, sucking off the sticky mess, Peter tenses and lets himself go, biting back his own moan.

Rolling away from the window, Peter quickly recovers and adjusts his clothes.  Before he goes, he reaches down his pants and leaves his own very clear message on the roof for whoever shows up next.

Just before he jumps off the roof to a nearby tree, he hears a voice from inside saying, “Next time, if you ask nicely, I may let you in, you big creep.”

The wolf grins the dark. Peter’s not used to asking nicely, but next time, he might make an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [Tumblr](http://rebakitt3n.tumblr.com/)


End file.
